La Decision más Dificil
by Ariyass
Summary: Las nauseas cada vez aumentaban mas, el mareo era mucho peor. Se sentía cansada, fatigada. Recuerda haber despertado en su habitación, con un increíble dolor de cabeza y con el cuerpo hecho pedazos. Quien diria que la pista principal para llevarle a la respuesta de sus sintomas seria una pulsera. Una pulsera, de cierto cazador de ojos azules. Uno no muy amable.


Prefacio

Las nauseas cada vez aumentaban mas, el mareo era mucho peor. Supuso que el viaje en auto, finalmente había hecho efecto. Se sentía cansada, fatigada.

_¿Desnutrición?_

Eso es lo que ella pensó. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Todo lo indicaba, mareos, cansancio, nauseas, además de que, su paladar se había salido de control. Era normal que tuviera ganas de comer algo más decente que simples latas caducadas de comida, pero todo tenía un límite y ella estaba llegando al suyo. Solo era cuestión de dejar volar su imaginación hambrienta.

_¿Qué tal un rico pastel de chocolate? ¿O un poco de comida china? ¿Qué tan jugosa sabría la sandia? _

Agito la cabeza en señal de negación. Debía controlarse. Pero la atención dada en el CDC no había ayudado mucho.

Después de dejar aquella instalación científica, seguían vagando por la autopista, en busca de un nuevo hogar. Su conocimiento militar, le había servido mucho no solo a ella, si no a todo el grupo. Por supuesto que no se hubiera quedado de no ser por su familia.

_No. Su hermana, más bien dicho. _

Antes de que todo esto sucediera, le pidieron que fuera a la base, pero no iría hasta asegurarse que Sophia estuviera a salvo. No podía llevarlos a la base, no a todos, ni siquiera a los que son de su sangre. Además de que no sería justo, no lo permitirían. Ahí solo era una zona de trabajo, no era un refugio y lo sabía. Quería primero saber que estarían a salvo, y luego se encargaría de regresar a su bien militar. Supuso que podrían arreglarse sin ella por unos días más. Claro que cavia la posibilidad de que la base hubiera caído, o quizás nunca pudiera llegar, pero no podía pensar por adelantado.

_"Lo que tenga que pasar, pasara" _

Y tenía razón, lo que tuviera que pasar, pasaría. Si fueran alegrías, momentos tristes...desgracias...cosas que nadie se hubiera imaginado.

Sin embargo a nadie le gustaban las intrigas. Y peor aun si se trataban de ellos mismo. Eso era lo que sufría en ese instante.

Recuerda haber estado a salvo en el CDC, recuerda que todos se habían pasado de copas. Incluso ella. No acostumbraba beber, pero estaba tan cansada y lo único que quería era olvidarse de todo.

De que el mundo se había ido al diablo o de que su familia corría peligro. De todo.

_Pero todo tiene un precio._

Recuerda haber despertado en su habitación, con un increíble dolor de cabeza y con el cuerpo hecho pedazos. No le sorprendió sus síntomas, no le sorprendió amanecer con el cuerpo pegajoso y el cabello alborotado, no le sorprendió encontrar el cuarto un desastre. No le sorprendió nada de eso.

Pero lo que si la impacto fue el objeto que estaba en el suelo. De inmediato lo reconoció. Lo había visto varias veces en la muñeca de cierto cazador castaño con ojos azules y encantadores.

Una cadena de plata, con un jade adornándola. Era extraño que él lo tuviera, puesto que se notaba algo caro.

Era cierto que su relación era algo distante. Eran todo lo opuesto y a la vez tan parecidos. Ambos eran callados, hablaban solo de vez en cuando y también –cuando perdían la cordura- podían ponerse como los mil demonios en un instante. La diferencia era que, ella no actuaba de una forma brutal y prefería pensar las cosas antes de tomar un acto violento.

Se habían hablado contadas veces, pero lo hacían porque en realidad era estúpido hablar de más y ambos lo sabían. Además, ella procuraba no comunicarse con el por su inestable hermano, el cual, solo se la pasaba insultando a todo lo que se movía.

Su pulsera se había vuelto algo realmente intrigante para ella en muchos sentidos.

Suspiro, recargando su cabeza en la ventana del auto. Espero a que su nuevo líder, les diera alguna indicación.


End file.
